All of the Stars
by ThespiansKC
Summary: Sherlock's loneliness plagues him constantly, even now, when he is with the love of his life. John assures him that he is never alone. Johnlock One-Shot. Inspired by: All of the Stars by: Ed Sheeran.


**_Entirely inspired by All of the Stars by: Ed Sheeran._**

_It's just another night_  
_And I'm staring at the moon_  
_I saw a shooting star_  
_And thought of you_  
_I sang a lullaby_  
_By the waterside and knew_  
_If you were here,_  
_I'd sing to you_  
_You're on the other side_  
_As the skyline splits in two_  
_I'm miles away from seeing you_  
_I can see the stars_  
_From America_  
_I wonder, do you see them, too?_

_So open your eyes and see_  
_The way our horizons meet_  
_And all of the lights will lead_  
_Into the night with me_  
_And I know these scars will bleed_  
_As both of our hearts bleed_  
_All of these stars will guide us home_

Sherlock sighed and paced around the flat. John was out for the evening.

"I'll be back before long, okay?" John said.

"Okay." Sherlock said indifferently.

"Don't pout, love." John said, covering Sherlock's hand with his own. "I love you."

_What did I do wrong?_ He asked himself, cradling his head in his hands. _What made me fall in love?_ He had known, he had known for so long, since he jumped off of that building. Since he uttered those words, his "final" farewell:

_"Goodbye, John."_

And everything fell. Sherlock spent three excruciatingly lonely years unraveling Moriarity's web, and when it was finally safe to return, he didn't know what to expect from his love.

It was raining. Sherlock approached John, who was standing on 221B's doorstep.

_His doctor turned and saw him. His beautiful blue eyes widened, then filled with tears._

_"Ella said the hallucinations would stop." He murmured. "Go on, go tell me how lost I am without you, and run away again."_

_"John," Sherlock reached out. His fingertips brushed against John's arm._

_"Sher...Sherlock..." John breathed. "Jesus Christ, Sherlock..."_

_"John, please-"_

_"You were dead. You jumped off a building, you were dead, we buried you, I-"_

_"Please, John, it was-"_

_"I went to your grave, I **begged** you to come back."_

_"John, please, it was...it was all I could do."_

_"Explain. Now."_

_"It was for you. It's...it's all for you."_

_"I told you to explain."_

_Sherlock told about Moriarity._

_"...and I couldn't let him, John. I just couldn't."_

It took months for John to fully forgive him, and months even then for the two to discover and confess their love for each other.

And now John was gone. Maybe it was only for a few hours, but that stab of loneliness that plagued him for three years had returned.

Sherlock sat in his chair, trying not to shudder.

"Sherlock," John's voice rang out in the otherwise silent room. "Are you okay?"

Sherlock was silent.

"Sherlock," John said, kneeling before Sherlock's armchair. "Sherlock, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Sherlock said flatly.

"Please don't lie to me, Sherlock." John kissed his detective's forehead.

"I...I missed you."

"Sherlock-"

"I was away from you for three years, and...every time you go, it's...it's like I'm alone again."

There was a moment of silence.

"Come with me." John said, taking his love's hand, leading him down the stairs and to the door.

"John, this is-"

"Just trust me." John opened the front door. The two stepped onto the doorstep. "Look up, Sherlock."

Sherlock looked at the sky. Millions upon trillions of stars sparkled, dancing on the deep violet of the night sky.

"Do you see the stars?" John asked.

"Yes, John."

"I see them, too."

Sherlock looked confused.

"And as long as you can see the stars, and I- look at me, sweetheart."

Sherlock's eyes met John's.

"As long as you can see the stars, and I can see them, too, you will never be alone."

John gently touched Sherlock's pale face, his fingertips brushed against his dark curls.

"I am so deeply in love with you. I want you to know that."

"John, I-"

"And I never want you to feel alone. Just look at the sky, and know that I'm only steps away."

John took Sherlock's hands in his. Their eyes were full of devotion, full of truth, full of undying love.

They both looked up at the sky. All of the stars shined down on them.

_I can hear your heart_  
_On the radio beat_  
_They're playing 'Chasing Cars'_  
_And I thought of us_  
_Back to the time,_  
_You were lying next to me_  
_I looked across and fell in love_  
_So I took your hand_  
_Back through Londons streets I knew_  
_Everything led back to you_  
_So can you see the stars?_  
_Over Amsterdam_  
_You're the song my heart is_  
_Beating to_

_So open your eyes and see_  
_The way our horizons meet_  
_And all of the lights will lead_  
_Into the night with me_  
_And I know these scars will bleed_  
_But both of our hearts bleed_  
_All of these stars will guide us home_

_And, oh, I know_  
_And oh, I know, oh_  
_I can see the stars_  
_From America..._

**This fic is for RainyDays-and-DayDreams, who was here for me through this crappy, tear-soaked week. Thank you all for reading.**

**Please, please, PLEASE review.**

**Love,**

**ThespiansKC**


End file.
